Radio Recruitment Autobot Style
-- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Hey Mr. Magic. Are you still awake?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Ah, Bloodhound. Nice to hear your voice." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Sorry I was a little busy earlier. I only caught part of your message." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Well, I just wondered if you might want to interface again some time. I must say I did quite enjoy it." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "I might. You've got an interesting mind yourself." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Heh, should I take that as a compliment?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "You should already know the answer to that." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma laughs. "Playing coy with me, hm?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Hehe. If I wanted to play coy I'd ask for another upgrade in exchange for jacking into me again. I told you last time... your mind is a bit more comfortable than mine." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "And like I said, I cannot give you any more upgrades until you vow to join SecF. Can't have me give you weaponry and then you run off to join the enemy!" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma chuckles again. -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Of course, and that's only fair." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Good, I'm glad you understand." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "How about we link up again in a cycle? You can pick the place this time." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Sounds good to me." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Hmm. I've looked at your records. I think I know why the police came after you." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum pauses and says with sudden interest, "...You do?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Mhm." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "And I also think, I may have a way for you to get your name cleared, though it will take time." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "And then do what, go back to my original function?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "It would require you to take me up on my previous offer." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Aha..." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "You would be kept on a leash for a while, essentially...though you would serve with the rest of SecF as if on regular duty. But once you fulfilled the allotted time, you would be free to do as you wished." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "On your leash or a CO's?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "It could be mine." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Wouldn't my upgrades cause some problems with that?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Not necessarily. I can ..improvise." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Improvise how? Last I checked anything that looked like a beast was below the bottom of the social order." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Not -everything-." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Wait. Wait wait wait... wait....... Why were the police after me? What *possible* reason did they have?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Mmm...it's a pity you killed so many police officers, no doubt your life would have been much easier if you'd simply cooperated. In fact you probably would've been cleared and released." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Of what charges?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Hmm, let's see here....it looks like your direct superior, Chromate, was guilty of falsifying a few reports." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "The police intended to bring you in for questioning, but you resisted and a fight ensued." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum asks in a very still tone. "Chromate was doing what?:'' -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "He falsified your reports. So naturally the police were at least supsicious of you, even if they weren't certain who exactly was guilty." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "At the time." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum stutters as her composure collapses. "That... that... that... that rust-bellied, lying SON OF A GLITCH! I trusted him!!" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Mm. Indeed. Seems he was hoping to turn you into some sort of scapegoat." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Didn't work out too well for him, did it." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "They shot him dead on the spot, so no. That... /defective/..." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Oh but you've got no plans to backstab me at all, *right*?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma chuckles. "Not at the present moment." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "And as soon as it looks more profitable for you? Would I blow up if I passed Megatron on the street?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "If you did, it would not have been by my intention." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Oh sign off, I know what I'm worth to you. I've been in your head, remember?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Of course, course." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "I won't be placing any explosives in your body, if that's what you're concerned about. That's against regulations." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "I guess once I'm on your operating table my opinion doesn't matter either way, does it?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Well, maybe not but if my superiors find them, I could have my license revoked. Or worse, end up in jail." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says deadpanned, "Your superiors would pat you on the back for putting me to good use." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Yes of course but implanting explosives would be frowned upon!" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Besides, that would be altogether...unnecessary." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "And why do you say that?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Why should I need to threaten to blow you up? You'll have your upgrades, you'll be happy." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "I didn't say to threaten me; you'd install one just in case it's useful. And I'd still like to hear how you think those upgrades won't undo most of the work it would take to clear my name." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Oh, there are millions 'things that MIGHT be useful', you could go on and on. It would take forever and it's not worth the risk of being caught." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "The upgrades wouldn't undo anything." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Taking you up on your offer would bump me to what, lower-caste? That's what's earned by a smart set of fangs with a badge or would I get my old middle-caste status back?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "You would have your middle caste back, with the potential to work your way up, if you behaved and performed well." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Say I do take you up on that generous offer... what's in it for you? Why bother?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Security is in desperate need of mechpower, Bloodhound. Especially with the turmoil in Kaon. Surely you know this." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Maybe they wouldn't be if they ran a cleaner ship. Honestly compared to the Dead End, Kaon doesn't sound so dangerous." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Perhaps. Kaon was just an example. There's unrest -everywhere-." -- Radio: Global -- Spectrum says, "So for the good of Cybertron, then?" -- Radio: Global -- Spectrum says, "(OOC: MISS)" -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "So for the good of Cybertron, then?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "For the good of Cybertron." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Of course..." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma sighs. "Bloodhound don't you -want- to get away from the life you're stuck with right now? You've been scurrying around in refuse for so many vorns, I should think you deserve something better soon." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "And I don't think the Decepticons will be able to offer you much more." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Someone like you...-deservers- better. Especially after all you've been through." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "*deserves" -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "Then give me some reason to trust you, Pharma. You've been in my head, you know exactly why I didn't *jump* at your offer the moment you made it." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Honestly Bloodhound, there is no way for me to guarantee anything. I'm not going to go making lofty promises that I can't or won't fulfill, and I'm not going to pad any sharp edges to make myself sound better than I actually am. It's pointless after all, you've been in my head. You know what I do have to offer as well as what I don't. Whether you trust me or you trust the Decepticons--either way, you are taking a risk." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "It's not you or the Decepticons, it's you, them, or continuing to "scurry around in refuse." I don't like the idea of terrorists, either." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum exhales wearily. "Can you offer me any assurance that if I accept your offer, that I can do my job without any meddling? I'm fine going on personal errands but I'm not willing to get blown up or thrown into a metal grinder just because you're my physician of choice." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "You'll be -expected- to do your job. Though it will entail more -jobs- than personal errands, really." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "As for being blown up or thrown into a grinder, again, I can't guarantee anything, but it won't simply be because of me." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "If it does happen." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "So I'll be as disposable as anyone else on the force..." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Yes, you will be no lower or higher than anyone else with the same rank." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "This is starting to sound like the Vanguard again..." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum replies tiredly, "You remember how that ended." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma says, "Indeed. But again, I can't predict the future." -- Radio: Pharma -- Spectrum says, "I'll think about it... let's push our next meeting further out. I need more data." -- Radio: Pharma -- Pharma chuckles. "Of course, take all the time you need."